


Harry Potter and the Frog Prince

by Stitchliza



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchliza/pseuds/Stitchliza
Summary: This is a Princess and the Frog/ Harry Potter crossover. All characters belong to JK Rowling and most of the plot belongs to Disney.A thanks to the TDM Facebook group for the idea of this story





	Harry Potter and the Frog Prince

_****_It was a late night, a four year old Harry was out with his mother at the Malfoy residents, he and Draco listening to Lily read the muggle story The Frog Prince. Draco had to admit he liked the muggle story, a story based on true love and magic. “Just at that moment the ugly little frog looked up with his sad round eyes and pleaded,’Oh please, dear princess. For only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell, that was inflicted upon me by an evil witch!’” Lily read to the young boys as she stitched the next thread into place on Draco’s new suit jacket. “Oh Harry! This is my favorite part!” Draco exclaimed listening intently, shaking Harry’s shoulders. “And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea. She leaned down and picked up that slimy frog, bent over, brought the frog to her lips and kissed that little frog,” Lily continued as she cut the excess string from the stitch on Draco’s jacket. She smiled over at her son who was gagging at the thought of kissing a frog, while Draco sighed in adortion. “I will never, ever, not ever, kiss a frog in my life!” Harry, still gagging, proclaimed. Lily laughed at her son before continuing, “Then the frog was transformed into a handsome prince. The Prince and Princess were married and lived happily ever after. The End.” “Can we read it again before you have to go, Mrs. Potter?” Draco asked full of hope. “I’m sorry dear, but Harry and I need to get home and start dinner for James. Say goodbye Harry.” “Bye Draco, I guess I’ll see you later then?” Harry said to his best friend. Getting a nod from Draco both boys stood. “OH! His new jacket is lovely Lily! I don’t suppose you and Harrison can come back tomorrow and start on Draco’s dress robes for the Parkinson’s Ball, Could you?” Narcissa Malfoy, mother of young Draco, declared. “Of course, Madame Malfoy, Harrison and I will be back on the morrow,” Lily answered her, bowing her head in respect for the Lady of the house. Taking Harry by the hand Lily Potter and her son left Malfoy Manor for their home in Godric's Hallow. That was Harry's life 14 years ago. Now a days he still lives with his mother, Lily in Godric's Hallow, however James passed away three years prior out in the field. James was an Auror, fighting in the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort, when killed in a battle. Harry was now working two jobs to save up the galleons to purchase the bakery James and Lily always wanted to start.


End file.
